In the field of industrial safety concerning pressurized fluid systems, there have been provided a variety of pressure responsive overflow or relief devices, and the use of breakable or rupturable elements, frequently called burst discs have been found satisfactory. However, there has existed need for remote indication of burst disc rupture, particularly by electrically actuated signal means, while precluding the possibility of fire, explosion, or the like, from electrical current, and assuring high speed and reliability of operation with simplicity and economy in manufacture, installation and maintenance. The relief indicator of the present invention may be used in situations similar to that invisioned for the device of said co-pending patent application, but where a pneumatic source may not be available or desired, or electrical actuation is preferred. While there is no pertinent prior art known, the closest found are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,611; 3,493,044; 3,770,918; 3,854,522; 3,902,515; 3,908,684; 3,915,235; 4,079,854; and 4,085,764.